Aides
What are Aides Aides are Characters that can be hired once Level 20 in one of the 3 categories (Adventure, Trade and Battle) has been reached. They will help you, as they get skills which then can be used by your character. Furthermore Aides can sail a second ship for you when they reach level 90. Aides also can gain several skills unique to Aides that will benefit you in various situations. An Aide is someone that will assist you in your voyages on the sea. You can employ up to maximum of four Aides. However, you can only take two with you out to sea. Your remaining Aides will stay in your Quarters awaiting their next orders. So that means if you want to hire three or more Aides you must have Quarters. However, Aides are not allowed to stay in the dormitory supplied to you by the academy, so remember that. Plus, you're going to need to be strong enough to lead any Aides you employ...and have the necessary funds of course. Both you and your first Aide will have to be much more experienced to hire additional Aides after your first one. How many Aides can I have It is possible to have a maximum of 4 Aides, whereof only 2 can accompany you at the same time. The other 2 Aides will wait in the quarters and can be changed at any Port Offical. To get more Aides you and your Aides need to have a set amount of Levels in one category. To hire the third Aide, you must buy an apartment and have one of your current Aides stay at the apartment before hiring the third. For the fourth Aide, you must upgrade your apartment twice and have two Aides waiting in the apartment before hiring the fourth. (Need to check this. Conflicting info found on required apartment level for fourth Aide.) How do Aides get experience Aides get the same amount of experience your character gains. They also get experience for sailing, depending on their dutie they get it in different categorys. Also Aides get 20 days of bonus experience every day in real life, which can be stacked up to a maximum of 200 days. Traits *Chief Navigator *Lookout *Paymaster *Store Keeper *Lieutenant *Ship Surgeon Initial trait values are randomly determined at the time of hire. For each level (Adventure/Trade/Maritime) attained, Aides gain trait points which can be assigned to the trait of your choice. Trait points are gained as follows: *Level 10-20: 1 point for every 2 levels gained. *Level 20-30: 1 point for every level gained. *Level 30-40: 1 point for every odd level, 2 points for every even level. *Level 40+: 2 points for every level gained. Traits max out at 100 points. Aide Skill Aide has three kinds of skill: *Language skills *Aide skills *Support skills Language skills allow the Aide to act as an interpreter for you. Support skills give a +1 bonus to your skill if you have it. Aide skills are unique skills which can help you avoid disasters at sea, decrease vigor consumption during production, and assist you in battle. Each skill corresponds to one of the 6 traits: Chief Navigator, Lookout, Paymaster, Store Keeper, Lieutenant, and Ship Surgeon. Each Aide learns skills after certain level and trait requirements are met, which are different for each Aide. Aide Skill Equipment for Aides Aides can be equipted with every piece of clothing (except genderdependent clothes), but it doesn't affect their skills and given equipment can't be taken back. Where can I hire Aides You can employ Aides through the Tavern. The barkeep will introduce you to several candidates that you can choose from to be your new Aide. Of course, every Aide has their own individual skills that they excel at. As for wether or not those skills will actually be helpful to you or not, that is up to you. Look at the job for each candidate and determine wether or not you want to further improve skills you are already good at or make up for skills you may not be that great at when making your decision. Hiring an Aide costs a onetime fee of 100.000 D, after that they are paid on a daily basis. The daily pay depends on the Aides total Level x 5 Ducats http://global.netmarble.com/support/faq/index.asp?_c=192&_pID=2&_p=13 The towns where Aides can be hired are the following: Calicut Zanzibar Aide Detail List Category:Aide